


最后的华尔兹（战锤兄妹）

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 11





	最后的华尔兹（战锤兄妹）

威利·戴巴走向舞池中央，正在演奏的舞曲就要结束，今夜只剩下最后一支华尔兹。自天花板垂下的巨大水晶灯将大厅照得辉煌如夏日白昼，在午夜十二点钟声敲响前不合时宜的璀璨让他感到一阵晕眩，衣着华丽的男男女女幽魂般飘荡在拥挤的乐声中，来自大陆各地的香水味在裙裾的旋转中肆意蒸腾。好像喝醉了一样他莽撞地推开人群，但并没有人会与主人家的少爷计较，钢琴敲落最后一个音符，他向人群中心的红裙少女伸出手。

“和我跳最后一支舞吧。”他看着她的眼睛，过于强烈的光线使得她今夜格外艳丽的容颜也变得不甚真实，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，将手向前再伸出一些。

她没有理由拒绝，正搂着她的贵族少年也似乎乐于成人之美一般对她微笑，摆出一个欣然将她让出的手势。原因无他，他知道自己不会成为任何人的威胁——他只是她的兄长。

他的妹妹眉目平静，从容地将手搭上他的掌心。

今天才是她的十六岁生日，但她其实已经度过了自己的成人礼。

戴巴家族最为神圣的地下教堂中，他与家人站在一起，看着他的妹妹跪在神坛之下，恭顺地俯首，跟随战锤巨人的持有者念诵继承的誓言。不知为何，他总感到自己的思维无法集中，在肃穆沉静的水晶殿堂，他的目光出神地凝在妹妹纤细的背影，突然感到一种强烈的不真实。直到她缓慢却清晰的誓言忽然传入他的耳朵：

“我发誓，永不爱人，永不被爱，永不喜悦，永不愤怒……”

那一瞬间他忽然意识到继承战锤巨人对于妹妹来说意味着什么。她不再有未来，她将没有任何人可以依靠，她将成为整个戴巴家族的支柱，她不再是一个年轻的女孩子，她甚至不再是一个人。她将不能恋爱，不能结婚，不能生育，一步也不能离开，往后十三年的人生没有留给她任何选择。

“我对那些不感兴趣。”在某一个夏夜，他们并肩坐在天台上，她望着漫天星河，“我不想恋爱，也不想做谁的新娘，我没有什么想做的事情，也不渴望自由。所以我最适合继承战锤巨人，那对我来说不算什么悲惨的事情。”

“你和我不一样，你又弱，又胆小，不够残忍也不够坚决，不肯吃人也不肯杀人……”

“被自己的妹妹这么说还真是丢人啊……”

“最重要的是，你还有想做的事情，有想过的人生。”

“你总是用这种老气横秋的语气说话。”威利有些无奈地叹了口气，“你比我还要年轻，你的人生还有无限可能，只要你不继承战锤巨人，凭着戴巴家千金的身份，你就可以拥有任何你想要的东西，过任何你想过的生活。说实话，我才是长子，我是你的哥哥，应该继承巨人的是我，可我……竟然卑鄙地逃避这一切……这算什么？我要靠你的牺牲，来获得自由的人生吗？”

“你根本就没有被选中，因为你既没有才能，也没有信念。”他妹妹冷冰冰地回答，“没用的男人就别说这种话了，我才是最适合继承战锤巨人的人。而你，你应该继续读书，满世界旅行，偷偷延续那些会被人嘲笑的爱好，像爸爸一样在宴会上彻夜饮酒，跳舞，认识每一个重要的人物，和谁都能谈笑风生，然后娶妻，生子，成为戴巴家的主人，见证一场又一场的巨人继承仪式，在活得很久很久之后，于家人的簇拥中离开人世……那才是适合你的人生。”

“别这样擅自决定我的人生啊。”他笑了笑，笑声里有点无力，“你还真是很过分，要我看着我的孩子吃掉你吗……想到要目睹多少场这样的继承，我才能离开人世，我可一点都不期待啊。”

“你多少也该承担一点责任吧？”

“你这是在帮我开脱。这和你要做的事情相比，不值一提。”

“不，不是这样的。”她终于将目光从星空转移到他的脸上，“战锤巨人不过是戴巴家族的一柄利剑，如何去使用它，决定权并不在巨人之力的持有者。我们戴巴家族并不是靠武力获得今天的地位的，或许终有一天，连这柄利剑都不再被需要——那一天可能不会很远。”

“如果可以的话，我倒是想和你一起见证那样的一天。”

“这不像你会说的话，你应该是个怕麻烦的家伙吧。”

“啊，是这样没错啦……不过，如果真的有那么一天，或许……或许就连我这样的人，也有机会保护你……”他的声音逐渐微弱下去，最终在夜风里化为一声叹息。

他握住她纤细的手掌，今夜的最后一支舞曲温柔地奏响。在她还是一个小女孩的时候他教她跳舞，在没有水晶灯也没有乐队的夏夜花园里一支一支地跳下去，他说你会成为一位淑女，在成年的生日舞会上就遇到心爱的人，和他跳一支又一支的舞，你会拥有全马莱最盛大的婚礼，你还会教你的女儿跳舞，你会活得很久很久，最后在家人的簇拥中离开人世，我可能看不到那一天，但我想教你跳舞。

他想和她一支一支地跳下去，但今夜只剩下最后一支华尔兹。


End file.
